Most of the conventional line guide assemblies for fishing rods are made of metallic materials and junction of component elements is carried out by brazing, which disadvantageously and inevitably causes annealing of the material at joined portions and their surroundings resulting in lowering of the strength of the material. In order to compensate this lowering in the strength, it is necessary to provide the assembly with a thick construction, which undesirably leads to increase in the weight. In addition, when the assembly of this type is adapted for detachable insertion over fishing rods, the metallic seat tube part of the assembly tends to mar or damage the rod surface.
Another type of conventional line guide assembly is known also, which is in the form of an integral single body made of synthetic resins accompanied with a line guide ring made of a material of high abrasion resistance such as metal or ceramics. This type of line guide assembly may be free of the trouble of damage on the rod surface. However, its relatively bulky construction tends to increase pneumatic resistance, thus hindering smooth action in operating the fishing rods. Further, gradual degradation of the synthetic resin may result in an unexpected breakage of the synthetic resinous parts.